Amnesia Friendly
by Marina StormFire
Summary: A girl with no memory whatsoever. A family that doesn't get along at all. How will they react when they are the ones put in charge of her... until her memory returns?
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia Friendly

By: Shy Freefall

Summary:

A girl with no memories at all, A family that doesn't get along at all. How will they react when they are the ones that are placed in charge of her until her memory comes back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… I wish I did… but no… Unfortunately the only things I do own is the plot and my name. I give all credit to Natsuki Takaya.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prologue: The Grizzly Attack

"Mom? Where are you? I'm scared!" cried out a young girl, who had been wandering the forest of which she and her mother had been camping in.

"Roo-chan? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice, who just came up from behind 'Roo-chan'. The young girl seemed scared when the voice piped up from behind her.

"Don't do that, Ayaakame-san. You know I scare easily. Do you know where my mom is?" asked 'Roo-chan', who-by the minute, was getting worried about her mother. Ayaakame didn't seem to know either.

"I don't know, little Tohru-chan. Maybe she's back at camp. C'mon, let's go check, okay?" Ayaakame had seemed sure, but just a hint of fear laced her voice, but Tohru paid no heed.

"Okay, Ayaakame." She said, as she took hold of her older cousin's hand. Ayaakame smiled at her 10 year old cousin's antics.

'_Someday, someone just might fall on their face at Tohru's antics… be it be polite or childlike.'_ Thought Ayaakame to herself, as she led Tohru to their small camp. But when they got their, everything was a wreck… the fire was put out recently—there were little wisps of smoke coming from the old campfire, the tents—all three of them—were torn to shreds, and everything was scattered everywhere. But the one thing that caught Tohru's eyes were dark red droplets everywhere. But before she could even take one step into the wrecked camp, Ayaakame's hands went over Tohru's eyes, taking her by surprise.

"Ayaakame-san? What's going on? Why are you blinding me?" asked a frantic Tohru, as she felt herself being turned around to the opposite direction, so that the wreckage was behind her.

"Believe me, Tohru, when I say that what you saw is not something for you to see… not now and hopefully not ever. Now stay in that position and don't move from it." Commanded Ayaakame, as she evaluated the damage as Tohru just stood there, and when she turned to look at Tohru, she wished she hadn't kept Tohru there… for right in front of the area where Tohru had just been standing, A grizzly bear was seen lumbering after little 10 year old Tohru, who was scampering away as fast as her legs would take her.

Tohru was scared beyond anything now. All she could do now, was hope that help would come… she had to find the wolves around her home… they knew her and would come to her aid. So she went into the direction of the wolves den, where she had befriended many wolves and they her. When she thought that she was far away enough to call for her friends, she stopped and howled a cry for help to her friends, who would, hopefully make it in time before the bear came upon. Just then the howl stopped, and Tohru chanced a look behind her and found the grizzly bear coming in her direction. So all she could do was run for her life.

Meanwhile, the wolves had heard another wolf cry… but it was not one of their own, it was a human girl that they had befriended and knew that she needed their help. So off they ran to help their friend. They followed their sense of direction and instincts that would lead them to little Tohru. They eventually found her. Tohru had tripped on a overgrown tree root, just as the wolf howl came out again… this time not out of her, but out of her friends… the wolves had come to help.

Tohru kept on running for her life as the grizzly was only just about three maybe four feet behind her, when she tripped on an overgrown tree root, and would've landed on her face, had her arms not automatically come out in front of her and stopped her from landing on it. But she now had a twisted ankle and couldn't run anymore. So she only twisted herself around so that she was facing the fiercest bear in the world and wait for her death… but wait… her death was going to be prolonged… because just then a wolf cry was heard, but not out of her, her friends had just now arrived to help her out of her predicament.

The wolves jumped on the grizzly and started to slash at the bear and did whatever it took to ward off the great grizzly bear from their dear human friend. Finally, after all the fighting, the bear—who had grown tired and bored of fighting the wolves as a pack, finally gave up the fight and chase, and left the wolves and human girl alone. Tohru was grateful to the wolves who had more than once, saved her life. Once from drowning, another time from getting herself too lost in their forest, and just now saving her life from the most dangerous bear on earth. When wolves came near to see if she was alright, she flung her arms around the nearest wolf and cried, when she finally let go, they saw her eyes were red from crying, and they all huddled near to try and keep her warm, which succeeded greatly, as she was very tired from running away from the bear.

When Tohru felt warm all around her, she felt them crouching around her and whining for her to get on their backs and that they'll carry her back to their den. She knew that they were strong enough to carry her, so she gratefully climbed on one of the great wolves back and rode all the way back to their den, Tohru, not knowing what was going to happen to her, fell asleep on the wolf's back, but when they got back to their den, she was fast asleep, and they laid her down on some soft grass in the side of the den, near the opening of the den. She moaned in her sleep, and turned toward the source of the warmth.

The wolves looked fondly down at her while she slept, knowing that in the morning, she wouldn't remember a thing… not her name, not her family or friends, not even the times when they had saved her life. But they were determined to help her. They would befriend her just like the first time… They would help her regain what she had lost… her memory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/n: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first Fruits Basket fic. I hope all of you enjoy this. I'm in the process of thinking up ideas for this story… among the others that I'm writing. So please R&R… or I just might trash this story… that would depend on who likes it and who doesn't.

Until the next time,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia Friendly

By: Shy Freefall

Summary:

A girl with no memories at all, A family that doesn't get along at all. How will they react when they are the ones that are placed in charge of her until her memory comes back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… I wish I did… but no… Unfortunately the only things I do own is the plot and my name. I give all credit to Natsuki Takaya.

OoOoOoOoOo

_The wolves looked fondly down at her while she slept, knowing that in the morning, she wouldn__'__t remember a thing__…__ not her name, not her family or friends, not even the times when they had saved her life. But they were determined to help her. They would befriend her just like the first time__…__ They would help her regain what she had lost__…__ her memory._

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Found by... a Seahorse, a Dog, a Rat, and a Cat? Part 1

The wolves watched over their personal charge, as she slept on through the darkening night. The leader of the pack and his mate had pulled a rather large blanket that they had broght back from the ruined campsite, and laid it gently over the sleeping and chilled girl, and gently in a wolf-like manner, tried to tuck it around the now shivering child. They then laid down next to her to help keep her warm, until some other human came to find out what all the howling was about earlier that day. The little girl was now sneezing and coughing and snuggling toward the warmth that the wolves were offering. Soon, the entire pack was crowding around and trying to keep the young girl warm and safe.

Suddenly, everyone in the pack had their ears pricked for danger... _snap_... there it was the snapping of a twig, and every wolf was on its paws and turning toward the impending danger. But wait, there was something on the wind... humans. They waited patiently for the forest to uncover what could very well be a danger to all of them, but they would stand firm to protect their young human friend. Just then, 5 figures came out of hiding, and came out into the wolves view. There were 3 adult males and 2 young boys.

One of the adults wore a business suit and had dark black hair with his bangs falling over one of his eyes. He looked around the clearing, only seeing the wolves and something that looked like a bundle behind the entire pack, just inside the den. "Are you sure something happened here, Shigure?" he asked, as he turned to another male dressed in the traditional kimono that was patterned after the night sky with faint starlight. "I'm sure that there was howling earlier this evening, Hatori." replied Shigure, as he tried to make out the bundle that was just inside the den.

The 2 boys were trying to see what the wolves were hiding, but they only succeeded in irritating the protective wolves. The only adult, who hadn't said a thing, was also dressed in the traditional kimono, but this one was a pale tan color. He looked closer at the bundle and realized that the bundle was nearly camouflaged against the rocky surface of the wolves den, as it was a dirty grey and dark brown blanket. Realization dawned on him... and the other adults, Shigure and Hatori, that the wolves were protecting something that was precious to them. He then noticed that the bundle had started to start shake visibly and a barely audible groan was heard, then a sneeze and following it was a series of coughs.

Hatori, hearing the groaning, sneezing, and coughing, looked over at the bundle near the entrance of the cave, and found it was shaking visibly, where to normal eyes, it would hardly look as if it weren't moving at all. But judging from just the sound of it, it sounded like a young child was extremely sick and needed medical attention soon, if not soon, the child could very well come down with pneumonia. And to his amazement, one of the wolves from the back made their way to the front, and cautiously came forward to stand in front Shigure, who was suprised that a single wolf was standing right in front of him. He kneeled down in front of the wolf, and placed his hand on its muzzle and to Shigure's suprise, the wolf whined. The leader then, turned and walked back through the pack of wolves and started trying wake the wolves human charge, but only received an audible groan of pain and a series of coughs.

Shigure seemed to understand and cautiously followed the wolf to the young bundle that was wolf's human charge. In fact, all the wolves in the direct vicinity were wary of the 5 strange humans and were especially protective of their human charge. Shigure kneeled down by the bundle and uncovered the small figure that was shaking, and his eyes widened in suprise. He stayed that way for about 5 minutes before he finally tore his eyes away from the flushed child under the blanket. Shigure then turned back and motioned Hatori to come through the pack of wolves, and then turned back to the leader of the pack, said, "It will be alright. Hatori should be able to take care of her."

Hatori made his way toward the shaking figure and he too, was suprised that the wolves were protecting someone... a human child no less. But despite his current reaction, he gently turned her over on her back, and felt her temperature... a high fever, the child was sick. He looked back at the only adult back in the clearing, Shihan, was trying to hold an orange haired boy back from the throng of wolves. "Steady there, Kyo. The pack of wolves could very well tear you to pieces." he said gently, as the look in Kyo's eyes widened, but his tone was different. "So how come the wolves are protecting that kid?" he asked, while at the same time pointing at the uncovered child, that was now covered once more, only her head was kept outside the dirty blanket for air. Shihan didn't know how to answer Kyo, but Shigure did, as he came back carrying the small, fragile girl.

"The wolves protect this young girl, because she is a very close friend of thiers. And right now they are trying to take care of her. But I'm not so sure if she is as close to them as they are to her. But right now, we have to take her home, and make sure that she doesn't get any worse." Shigure said, as he kneeled down so that the two boys could see who the kid was.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is only part 1, and I sincerely hope that everyone is hoping for another chappie, cuz I'm workin' on 'em in my spare time. I hope you guys review soon! If ya don't... I may as well, just trash this story. very disappointed in everybody Don't forget to R&R! Btw, does anyone know the name of Kyo's master? 'Cuz I forgot... heh heh ; Ja matte ne!

Until the next time,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall


End file.
